Sin Mentiras, Jason
by konohaflameninja
Summary: -Pero, papá, en verdad no parece que esté fingiendo...- Dick lucia algo preocupado... -Sí, como la ocasión en la que se metió bajo una frazada eléctrica para fingir una fiebre o como cuando se comió a propósito futa pasada para enfermarse del estómago... Apenas nos vayamos seguro que regresará a lo suyo-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia la escribimos entre Maik Wayne y yo :) En verdad esperamos que les guste, y por favor les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan ;)**

.

El despertador no sonó, y no era que se le hubiera pasado, sino más bien que no lo necesitaba. Bruce Wayne tenía precisión de reloj suizo y se le deba bien levantarse solo, y esta vez era más necesario que nunca, pues su mayordomo de confianza se había ido un par de días.

-¡A Levantarse!- gritó caminando por los pasillos mientras abría las puertas de los cuartos de sus cuatro hijos.

Dick salió al paso, cual chico perfecto, seguido de Tim, ambos perfectamente uniformados para ir a su prestigiosa escuela. Damián hizo lo propio aunque más de mala gana.

Solo uno parecía no hacerle caso

-¡A levantarse pero ya!- gritó cuando entró de golpe en la habitación y encontró a Jason escondiéndose bajo los pesados edredones- Es hora de ir a la escuela y que ni se te ocurra andar de lento. Hoy debo llevarles antes de ir a una importante junta...- no esperó respuesta, sólo lanzó una serie de acusaciones sin siquiera preguntar. El Wayne no se había levantado con el pie derecho.

Jason gruñó por lo bajo pero no se levantó. Se sentía muy extraño, como débil y además sentía la respiración pesada, casi como si quisiera vomitar pero no se había levantado como para saberlo.

-¿Puedes llamar y decir que no voy a ir? Si vuelvo a faltar sin justificación me van a suspender- ni siquiera se levantó para decírselo, se sentía demasiado extraño.

-¿Llamar para qué? Ni lo sueñes jovencito, sabes que no justifico faltas por flojera- el chico gruñó dentro de las sabanas.

-Anda, no seas flojo, Jason, que la noche de anoche no fue tan pesada- hizo memoria sobre el patrullaje de la noche anterior; un par de bandas, unos criminales, un ataque del espantapájaros… nada del otro mundo. Y esque sabía que no tenía heridas ni nada de gravedad- Jason, no lo voy a repetir, más vale que te levantes- no obtuvo respuesta mas que un quejido- ¡De pie!- le retiró las sabanas de golpe, esperando motivarlo con eso- ¡Óyeme bien, jovencito, tengo prisa y no estoy de humor! Voy a bajar por unas cosas y cuando suba quiero verte listo, ¿entendido?-

Jason volvió a gruñir y rodó un poco para enterrar la cara en las almohadas.

-No es flojera, ¿bien? Me siento mal- no repartió muchos detalles, estaba muy cansado... o débil, o lo que fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dick asomó por la puerta interrumpiendo la discusión de su padre con Jason- Vamos, Jay, levántate de una vez que llevo prisa. Tengo examen de química a primera hora- se quejó el mayor.

-Oíste a tu hermano... Tienes diez minutos, jovencito- dicho esto, Bruce salió de la habitación de Jason aporreando los pies.

-Muévete ya, perdedor...- Dick notó algo raro en su hermano, que ni siquiera se dignó a devolverle el insulto.

Momentos después el muchacho exhaló pesadamente cuando al fin se resignó a que tendría que ir a la estúpida escuela. Lo último que necesitaba era una paliza si lo suspendían...

Trató de levantarse pero se le hizo muy pesado, sus brazos se sentían como si llevara horas haciendo lagartijas.

Intentó apurarse, pero la verdad es que se sentía peor tener náuseas de pie que acostado, y eso no mejoró casi nada cuando quiso tomar una ducha. A pesar de no haber cenado la gran cosa, de pronto sintió un asco incontenible y comenzó a vomitar ahí mismo.

-¡Demonios, Jay!- Dick escuchó las arcadas de su hermano e ingreso al baño para ayudarle.

-Déjame en paz, estúpido degenera…- no acabó la frase pues comenzó a vomitar nuevamente- Me duele mucho aquí- dijo señalando su costado- ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- a duras penas pudo regresar a su cama, apenas usando su ropa interior y totalmente empapado- Me siento mal...-tomó sus cobijas y se cubrió nuevamente.

Dick se impresiono un poco de verlo en ese estado, no era normal que Jason estuviera tan quejoso.

-Jason, dice papá que ya pasaron siete minutos!- entró a la recámara Tim. No se molestó en tocar porque la puerta estaba abierta pero sí se sorprendió mucho al verlo así porque además de que no estaba listo para irse estaba mojado y en la cama, a Bruce eso no le iba a gustar.

-No voy a ir- repitió el chico ya cansado. Al vomitar le habían dado punzadas en el costado, no sabía que era pero le habían dolido muchísimo y ahora enserio no quería ir.

-¿Crees que se muera?- preguntó Tim como no queriendo la cosa.

-No digas idioteces, solo parece sentirse un poco mal...- respondió Dick un poco preocupado,

-O quizás sólo está fingiendo muy bien. No sería la primera vez- Bruce apareció de nuevo en la puerta- Jason, te dije que si no estabas listo al volver me iría sin ti…-

-Pues vete, pero habla a la escuela- se volvió a quejar, pretendiendo que no le había importado en lo absoluto la sugerencia de Bruce- Si no llamas me van a suspender-

-Bien, me voy pero no justificaré tus faltas. Debes aprender a ser responsable-

-Pero, papá, en verdad no parece que esté fingiendo...- Dick lucia algo preocupado

-Sí, como la ocasión en la que se metió bajo una frazada eléctrica para fingir una fiebre o como cuando se comió a propósito futa pasada para enfermarse del estómago... Apenas nos vayamos seguro que regresará a lo suyo- Bruce se mostraba muy reacio- Me voy, Jason, pero no hablaré a ninguna escuela mas que para preguntar si llegaste... y espero que así sea...-

El padre de los Wayne le hizo una seña a sus otros dos hijos, quienes a pesar de estar dudosos decidieron partir con él.

-¡No jodas, ¿estás hablando enserio?!- maldita sea, era indignante por una vez decir la verdad y que no le creyeran. Además, eso había sido cuando tenía como nueve años...- ¡Hice mi maldita tarea, Bruce! ¡¿Por qué mierdas la haría si no planeo ir a la escuela?!-

-Porque eres tú y tu mente de criminal juvenil funciona diferente. No sé qué planeas pero no te saldrás con la tuya... Me voy, ¿vienes o no?- el chico no dijo nada, sólo se retorció nuevamente- Como gustes- salió directo para subir al auto.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No sabía que tenía que ser un drogadicto como Roy para que dieras un demonio!-

Sin embargo, nadie le respondió. No hubo ni una discusión más, sólo el ruido seco de la puerta principal cerrándose intempestivamente y el rechinar de las llantas

-Papá, creo que en verdad se siente mal…-

-Tt… Todd es un débil si deja que algo como un resfriado lo detenga-

-No deberíamos dejarlo solo- sugirió Dick.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, y Jason no es débil… Ni siquiera está enfermo, sólo está fingiendo...- contestó el mayor a sus hijos un poco indignado, ¿por quién le tomaban? No se dejaría engañar por Jason otra vez, no señor- Más les vale no seguir con eso-

-Pero dice Dick que vomitó- comentó Tim como si nada, casi como si ya supiera que a él raramente le tocaba parte del enojo de Bruce- Y según yo si vuelve a faltar lo van a suspender-

-Si es que esta bromeando me encargare de que lo expulsen y lo mandaré a una escuela militar-

-¿Y cómo pretendes que llegue a la escuela a tiempo?- se quejó Dick.

-Que use su imaginación, la que le sirve para inventar excusas-...eso era todo, no discutirían nada más. El Caballero de la Noche estaba enojándose más y más, era hora de dar carpetazo al asunto, Jason iría la escuela quisiera o no.

-Tt... Como si Todd se fuera a quedar en una militarizada- bufó Damian, totalmente indiferente al enojo de su padre- Si ni siquiera se quedó en Arkham-

-No me importa... Si siguen hablando tonterías, ustedes tres terminarán en diferentes internados, así que mejor guarden silencio- Bruce ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para decirlo y hasta para considerarlo.

-¿Que?- ni Tim ni Damian estaban acostumbrados a tales amenazas, es decir, Dick y Jason se las sabían todas pero ellos no… Sobretodo Tim- ¿Pero por qué? Yo siempre me porto bien- comenzó a lagrimear Tim y estaba tan shockeado que ni siquiera sabía si estaba asustado, sorprendido, molesto o triste.

-Porque soy tu padre y se acabó, sólo por eso, no necesito más excusas-

-Soy tu padre, soy Batman... Hay que aumentar el repertorio, ¿no?- Dick sonaba por demás irónico, pero el frenar del auto le hizo casi tragarse la lengua.

-Todos abajo- ahora sí que se habían metido en problemas.

Cuando descendieron del vehículo los muchachos esperaban lo peor, pero no pasó nada mas que el cerrar de las puertezuelas- Los vere luego a los cuatro, y en verdad que por el bien de todos espero que hayan cuatro chicos cuando venga al medio día- no dijo nada más y arrancó el auto y desapareció en la distancia, alejándose a toda velocidad de la escuela esa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Esta historia la escribimos entre Maik Wayne y yo :) En verdad esperamos que les guste, y por favor les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan ;)**

.

Mientras tanto, Jason aún no se levantaba del todo de la cama. Lo había intentado un par de veces pero resulta que la cena del día anterior seguía interponiéndose en su camino. Aún no lograba ni siquiera cambiarse y ya había pasado más de una hora. De hecho había tenido que esperar a que las punzadas disminuyeran para poder intentar levantarse.

Al fin como a las diez de la mañana estuvo relativamente listo para salir de la estúpida casa, aunque ni siquiera sabía si lo iban a dejar entrar.

El sonido del celular le hizo buscar en su bolsillo, con una ligero maldición vio las tres llamadas perdidas de Dick y varios mensajes de texto diciendo cosas como "Más te vale apurarte que papá nos matará". Hizo un puchero y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo, luego comenzó a caminar fuera de la mansión, para tomar un bus que lo llevara a la escuela.

La verdad hace mucho que no tomaba un autobús hasta allá pero había tomado monedas suficientes de las alcancías de Tim y Damian- no es como si no se lo debieran, de todos modos- así que no tenía porqué tener problema... excepto la hora, claro... Además de que se sentía muy cansado y de seguro era noviembre o algo así porque hacía un frío del demonio y... ¿La parada del autobus siempre había estado tan lejos?

-Por fin algo de suerte...- vio a lo lejos venir un autobús y se alegró bastante. Como pudo le hizo la parada mientras hacía malabares con su mochila y el saco de la escuela, pero fue alegrarse demasiado pronto, pues no solo no le dieron parada sino que acabo mojado gracias a un oportuno charco al que le pasó encima un inoportuno autobús- ¡Vete al diablo idiota!- gritó agitando el puño, no le quedaba de otra mas que seguir caminando.

El joven arrastro los pies como no queriendo la cosa, mientras sujetaba su costado.

-Ay, voy a matarlos a todos…- se lamentó para si- Bueno, si no me muero primero yo… Ay, me duele mucho- lloriqueó patéticamente.

Como pudo garabateó la placa del autobús ese en su mano. Ese idiota se las iba a pagar...

Cuando al fin llegó a la parada metió todo a su mochila sin importarle que se arrugaran los mil papeles que llevaba adentro y se sentó a esperar el mugroso autobus mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Ahora no sólo era un delincuente juvenil con una "mente que funcionaba diferente" sino además uno que estaba empapado por un camión, cansado y además quizás pronto vomitado.

Y lo peor sucedió: se durmió, fue sin querer, pero se durmió y despertó sólo a tiempo para darse cuenta que su mochila ya no estaba. Joder, perfecto… ahora además de todo le habían robado sus cosas... al menos le quedaban sus moneadas para irse en camión y, aunque le habían quitado el celular, podía darse cuenta por la posición del sol que ya era tarde, pasaba de la media mañana. Tenía que darse prisa por llegar y sin el bus a la vista hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición haría: pedir aventón

Jason maldijo su suerte de porquería. Enserio sólo eso le faltaba... Bueno, al menos él no era como Dick y no tenía nada importante en el aparatejo ese, ni fotos ni música ni números ni nada...

Por si fuera poco, ningún auto se detenía! ¿Enserio tenía tanta pinta de delincuente o qué?

Como si se respondiese su pregunta paró un auto, pero no uno que esperaba tomar.

-Maldición…-

-¿Que no deberías estar en la escuela?- lo interrogó el conductor del auto.

-Trató de llegar ahí- repuso de mala gana.

-No lo parece, es decir, ni siquiera tienes mochila...-

-No porque me la robaron cuando me quedé dormido- explicó de mala gana al ver la cara sarcástica de su interlocutor- Se supone que tú eres policía, ¿por qué no buscas al ladrón, Bullock?

-Porque me enviaron a localizar a un chico desobediente que se escapó de la escuela- contestó el patrullero- Anda joven, Wayne, adentró- se bajó y le abrió la puerta listo para subir a Jason en la parte trasera.

-¡¿que?! Yo no me escapé- se quejó ofendido- ¡En verdad estoy yendo a la escuela!-

-Sí, sí, sí… Tu padre dijo que dirías eso- el policía lo tomó del brazo- Anda, súbete-

-No, déjame en paz- forcejeó pero el dolor de su costado lo hizo retorcerse- Me duele aquí, ¿podrías llevarme al médico?-

-Tengo instrucciones expresas de tu padre para llevarte la escuela quieras o no- Jason se asombró al ver que el policía sacaba unas esposas con las que lo contuvo, y por el dolor y la falta de fuerzas no pudo poner mucha resistencia- ¿No que muy valiente, pequeño gamberro?-

A pesar de las mil quejas del muchacho y sus múltiples propuestas, al final sólo bajó a la Academia, en donde el joven fue escoltado adentro.

-Suéltame, maldito incompetente- ya estaban adentro, ¿qué más quería?

-Jason, ¿es en serio? ¿Pero qué hiciste ahora?- Dick se acercó a su hermano bastante apurado. Verlo llegar tarde era normal, ¿pero verlo llegar tarde y esposado? Bueno…- Vas a jodernos a todos...-

El mencionado solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo sólo quiero entregar mi tarea y largarme a descansar-

-¿Dónde está tu mochila?- de haber podido, Jason se hubiera dado un golpe en la frente al recordar que se le habían robado. Dick, totalmente ajeno a la situación, ya estaba comenzando a regañarlo.

-Cierra la boca, Dick, sólo ci...- no pudo decir nada más, solo cerro los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo con las manos aun tras de la espalda

-¡Jason!-

Jason sólo maldijo por lo bajo mientras el policía ese de cuarta le quitaba las esposas y la directora se acercaba casi corriendo.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- le dijo el tal Bullok ese satisfecho.

-Sí, gracias por nada- escupió molesto el adolescente/delincuente juvenil.

-Joven, necesito verte en mi oficina en este preciso instante. Ya llamé al trabajo de tu padre y viene para acá-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Esta historia la escribimos entre Maik Wayne y yo :) En verdad esperamos que les guste, y por favor les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan ;)**

.

Jason sólo maldijo por lo bajo mientras el policía ese de cuarta le quitaba las esposas y la directora se acercaba casi corriendo.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- le dijo el tal Bullock ese satisfecho.

-Sí, gracias por nada- escupió molesto el adolescente/delincuente juvenil.

-Joven, necesito verte en mi oficina en este preciso instante. Ya llamé al trabajo de tu padre y viene para acá-

Por un momento su hermano sintió lastima por él y corrió a ayudarle para que pudiera incorporarse

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- se quejó el muchacho antes de casi perder el equilibrio- No, mejor sí ayúdame-

Su hermano le acomodó su brazo por encima del hombro y comenzó a caminar despacio siguiéndole el ritmo a Jason.

-La has liado bien hoy, Jay-

-Yo no hice nada. En serio, Dick, no me siento bien... me duele mucho mi estómago y cada vez es peor-

-Ha sido un buen acto en esta ocasión, Joven Jason. Debería considerar entrar en el club de teatro, seguro que gana un premio Tony-

-Sí claro, búrlese del alumno enfermo… Sólo por eso no ganará el premio a la maestra del año-contraatacó el chico, quien a pesar de su mal estado no perdía su carácter fuerte.

Jason sólo maldijo por lo bajo mientras el policía ese de cuarta le quitaba las esposas y la directora se acercaba casi corriendo.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- le dijo el tal Bullok ese satisfecho.

-Sí, gracias por nada- escupió molesto el adolescente/delincuente juvenil.

-Joven, necesito verte en mi oficina en este preciso instante. Ya llamé al trabajo de tu padre y viene para acá-

-Podrá decir lo que quiera, joven Wayne, pero quizá no gane el premio a la maestra del año y de ser asi todo será debido a las tres veces anterioes que caí en su jueguito de fingir enfermedades...o rupturas de huesos o pérdidas de memoria...-replicó enojada la catedrática.

-Pero, Señorita, enserio parece que esta vez mi hermanito está mal...- Dick intentaba sonar lo más tierno y suplicante posible mientras ayudaba a Jason a sentarse en una de las sillas de la dirección.

-Dick, tú eres un buen chico pero no deberías de formar parte del juego de tu hermano- el acusado sólo hizo una mueca… Era muy indignante que enserio no le creyeran, es decir, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Volar en pedazos?

-Mire, doñita, si usted no sabe diferenciar entre realidad o broma inocente no es ni culpa! Ya es una viejita, ya debería saber esas cosas- gruñó el chico molesto. Ese era de los peores días, enserio, le urgía (aunque sonara de lo más imbécil) un abrazo o un poquito de comprensión.

-Jason no...-

-¡¿Perdón?!- replicó furiosa la mujer.

-Está bien, la perdono, ¿pero me podría dar por lo menos uno de esos analgésicos en forma de conejito? Ya aunque sea una vitamina de los picapiedras...-

-Debería de darte dos buenos...-la mujer no pudo acabar su frase.

-Buenos días...- la voz fría y severa de su padre le hizo hacer sudar muchísimo más...- Veo que llegaste a la escuela- ahora se dirigió específicamente a Jason. Bruce se mostraba bastante osco con respecto a su hijo- Puedo ver que en realidad no te sentías tan mal...

-No ves lo que tuve que hacer para llegar, viejo- Jason se retorcio sobre su torso, mientras que Dick casi se traga la lengua del susto.

-No me tientes, Jason...- contestó Bruce muy molesto.

-Papá, de verdad creo que Jason se siente mal...- intercedió Dick bastante suplicante- Parece sentir dolor de verdad-

-Yo le voy a hacer sentir dolor de verdad- explicó Bruce poniendo su mejor cara de padre severo.

-¡Bien, hazlo si lo vas a hacer! Tortúrenme si quieren, al menos así podre sentir un dolor diferente-Jason se puso de pie de manera decidida, parecía haber olvidado por un segundo su malestar.

-Silencio!- interrumpió de pronto la directora muy decidida. Vaya que ese Wayne en específico le había hecho ver su suerte- Esto es lo último que necesito en mi oficina...-

Bruce pareció serenarse un poco y al menos se sentó.

-Disculpe. Tiene razón, este tipo de discusiones deberían tenerse en casa- ignoró por completo a Jason.

-¿En casa? ¡Llévame al hospital!- exigió muy molesto, sintiendo incluso la respiración un poco más pesada.

-Papá, no perdemos nada...-

-Le recuerdo, Joven Dick, que su hermano no ha cumplido correctamente con sus deberes del día de hoy- Dick miro incrédulo a la directora, pero más aún a su padre, quien no parecía querer decir nada.

-Según sé, Jason tiene un examen muy importante el día de hoy- comentó Bruce muy serio, sacándole un asentimiento a la directora- Bueno, que haga su examen y lo llevo a casa-

-¡¿A casa?! ¡Al médico!- se quejó Jason, pero al no ver apoyo a su queja opto por mejor obedecer-De acuerdo, hago el estúpido examen y me llevas lejos de aquí- se puso de pie y se tambaleo, logrando que Dick entrara en su ayuda.

-Sin duda una de las mejores actuaciones, Jason- comentó Bruce.

Jason tenía ganas de hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo, pero la falta de energías le hizo no hacer nada más que mover los pies camino a su salón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :) Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y que por favor comenten sus opiniones :3 Que tengan bonita tarde!**

 **.**

-Sin duda una de las mejores actuaciones, Jason- dijo Bruce.

Jason tenía ganas de hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo, pero la falta de energías le hizo no hacer nada más que mover los pies camino a su salón.

-Sí, bueno, sin duda mi mamá me hubiera llevado al doctor en vez de dejarme ahí tirado-

Terminó su examen con mucho trabajo, la verdad era que si había estudiado para ese examen pero la mala suerte de haberse enfermado había roto su concentración, así que contesto lo que pudo y como pudo para luego salir del salón casi a arrastras.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela con algo de trabajo, ahí su hermano le ayudó a descender los escasos escalones.

-No luces muy bien, Jay-

-Que preceptivo eres Dick tont... ¡Au!- aulló de dolor, pero de todos modos siguieron su camino al auto familiar, donde ya estaban adentro sus hermanos menores.

-Tt… Ya era hora idiotas- Damián fue el primero en recibirlos con un áspero comentario, pero se sorprendió un poco de ver que Jason no le contestaba.

-Creo que si se siente un poquito mal- comentó Tim ligeramente preocupado.

Bruce no escuchó el comentario, se subió al auto solo para ver como Jason se subía del lado del copiloto.

-Este no es tu lugar de siempre

-No me siento igual que siempre- contestó amargamente a su padre.

-Ya puedes cesar en tu juego-

-Cesa tú en el tuyo, papá. Ya me levante, vine a la escuela y presente el examen, ¿me llevas al médico, a casa o a la funeraria por favor?- dijo con sarcasmo y a Bruce le tocó Bruce encender el auto de mala gana

Pasaron los minutos mientras Bruce conducía por las calles de Gotham.

-Jason, siéntate bien- habló al desparramado muchacho que se intentaba acomodar en el asiento-No porque andes de actor voy a dejar que vayas de estorboso-

-No estoy actuando...- se enojó de nuevo. Ya había sido mucho, si no iban a llevarlo por las buenas lo llevaría por las malas… Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y en un impulso tomó el volante, halando hacia un lado.

-¡Jason!- se escuchó el claxon de otros autos y los gritos de sus hermanos, un sonoro "crash" y las bolsas de aire al abrirse...

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente increíble...- farfullaba Bruce Wayne furioso en la sala de espera. Habían ingresado a Tim para atenderle el brazo y a Dick y Damian para revisarlos, ambos alegaban que no les dolía nada pero tampoco estaba de más. El choque no había sido muy fuerte pero ya que Jason había "perdido el conocimiento" las autoridades los hicieron ir a todos de inmediato al hospital.

Aún no se lo creía, lo que el muchacho ese hacía por tener un poco de protagonismo! Ya había enviado un email para pedir más información sobre esa escuela militar de la que había escuchado. En casa iba a tener una seria charla con él… Sin embargo tendría que esperar

-Hemos tenido que meterle al quirófano- explico uno de los médicos a Bruce mientras le decían que Jason presentaba un cuadro muy severo de apendicitis, al parecer había perdido el conocimiento no debido al golpe sino al dolor que sentía desde antes- ¡No puedo creer que el chico no haya dicho nada de su dolor!... ¡Debieron traerlo de inmediato ante el primer síntoma!-dijo alarmado el medico

-Se aguantó como un campeón- dijo Bruce como ninguneando las quejas de Jason y fingiéndose indignado- Por favor, doctor, encárguese de él- el medico solo asintió para luego ir a atender a su paciente.

Bruce se quedó pensando… De acuerdo, quizás eso cambiaba un poco sus planes de la militarizada... No había pretendido ignorar a Jason pero... Pero cómo demonios iba a saber que decía la verdad en esa ocasión?

-¡Papá!- era la voz de Tim, quien salía de la sala de Emergencias con el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Ni él ni Damian habían querido ir en medio, y aprovechando que tenían a Dick en lugar de Jason, los dos habían ganado ventana... A Tim le había tocado del lado del choque, un poco de peor suerte que Damian, a quien protegió de lleno el cuerpo de Dick.

El menor de los Wayne salió detrás de Tim luciendo un collarín en el cuello, y unos vendajes en la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado con la puerta por el impacto.

-Rt… Recuérdenme dar un par de golpes al inútil de Todd- dijo Damián bastante enojado- Voy a tener que usar esta idiotez por un par de semanas-

-Es para que no te quites los vendaje si te muerdes las heridas- se burló Tim, haciendo alusión a los conos que le ponen a los perros.

-Te mataré, Drake- quiso levantar la mano pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo- Auch... quizás luego-

-Papa... - Dick salió de la sala de urgencias, tenía apenas unos moretones y unas vendas en los brazos y la cabeza- ¿Ahora le crees a Jason?-

-Puede ser-

-¡¿Puede ser?! - replicaron a coro los tres Wayne un tanto indignados. Definitivamente la testarudez de Jason había salido de Bruce.

-¿Dónde está Jason?- Tim trató de cruzarse de brazos pero dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

-Lo están operando... Parece que cuando el auto se estrelló, se golpeó con algo que le hizo reventar el apéndice-Bruce trataba de sonar lo más médico y lógico posible pero no sonaba ni remotamente convincente.

-Eso no pasa- Tim no era tonto y ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Era su apéndice, ¿no?- inquirió Dick indignado- Dicen que eso duele como el infierno y tú...-

-¡Eres un asco de persona, Wayne!- lo acusó Tim igual de escandalizado.

-Cierra la boca, Tim, no te olvides de quien soy- Bruce levanto la voz y los miró enojado- No necesito que nadie me recuerde lo estúpido que soy.

Bruce se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiéndose culpable mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.

-¡Casi lo mato y por mi testarudez y su desesperación casi nos mata a todos!- dijo apesadumbrado- ¡Maldición!-

-Bueno, hay que admitir que Todd siempre se las apaña con mentiras, en parte era normal desconfiar- Dick y Tim miraron a Damián de mal modo- Saben que tengo razón- ambos chicos tuvieron que asentir.

-Es igual, ya no te quiero- mientras que el "te odio" de Dick y Jason ya no era novedad, Tim NUNCA había insinuado antes algo remotamente por el estilo... Hasta ese momento- Quería que tú me abrazaras porque me duele el brazo pero mejor Dick porque él siempre me va a creer-

Bruce opto por no insitir mas...

-Pueden odiarme lo que quieran pero aunque no les crea del todo me preocupan, así que me voy a ver como esta mi hijo- dejó a todos con algo de mal sabor, parecía que habían sido regañados sin quererlo.

-Quizás nos pasamos un poco- comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa, pero Tim le miro como diciendo "debes estar bromeando"- Bueno ya... mejor vamos a sentarnos...-

Pasaron varias horas, al parecer no fue solo que el apéndice le había explotado sino que Jason corría riesgo de algo mayor y se habían necesitado un par de puntadas en la frente. Pasada la anestesia, abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo en medio de una habitación de hospital.

-¿Qué mierdas pasó?-

No recordaba para nada ni cómo había llegado ahí ni qué había pasado... No obstante, al tratar de enderezarse un poco.

-¡Joder!- el costado le dolía horrores! ¿Pero qué rayos?! Se llevó las manos a su herida pero sintió que algo le jalaba -¿Qué carajo?- tubos y cables- Ay ay ay… ¿Qué mierdas me hicieron?-

-¡Despertaste!- Tim fue el primero en saltar para abrazarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, suéltame enano idiota! ¡Au!-

-Que bueno que estas bien, Jason- Dick se acercó para retirar a Tim de encima de Jason.

-Nos tenías preocupados- dijo Damain como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sí, claro que sí les preocupe- repuso de mala gana, como que estaba empezando a recordar todo lo acontecido- Seguro que a mi preocupado padre fue al que más le importó, ¿verdad?- soltó con sarcasmo.

-Pues...- Dick movió una cortina de plástico detrás de la cual apareció un dormido Bruce, el cual lucía completamente torcido e incómodo sobre una diminuta silla de hospital.

-Papá no se ha ido a casa desde que te ingresaron al hospital, y ha estado en esa silla todo el tiempo-

-Tt, eso cuando duerme, porque cuando no anda lamentándose por no haberte hecho caso-

-Debería- gruñó- Despiertalo para que ya se largue de aquí. Estoy vivo y no le va a rendir cuentas a Alfred, ya puede irse-

-Sí, que se vaya- lo apoyó Tim, sorprendiendo bastante a Jason.

-Habrá que enseñarle a creerle a sus hijos- asintió Jason mientras se incorporaba en la cama, le hizo señas a Dick para que se hiciera a un lado mientras parecía medir con sus dedos- Así que si todo está bien calculado...- tomó su almohada y haciéndola una bola bien compacta la arrojó contra las patas de la silla donde Bruce descansaba, haciendo que esta se abriera de los extremos estruendosamente y el tipo cayera al piso.

-¡Maldición!- se puso de pie en guardia como si le hubiesen atacado el Joker, Two Face y Scarecrow juntos, pero lo que vio al volver en sí fue peor...cuatro hijos de brazos cruzados y visiblemente enojados.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a enojar más?- rodó los ojos Tim.

-Sí, Bruce, en eso Tim tiene razón. No empieces una escena de esas que te encantan aquí en el hospital- lo apoyó Dick.

-Yo no iba a decir nada...- Bruce pareció bajar la guardia un segundo- Escuchen… Sé que hice mal al no creerle a Jason, pero sean sinceros, ¿cuantos de ustedes le creyeron a la primera?- el resto de los Wayne parecieron ponerse pensativos.

-Tt en eso tiene razón mi padre...- Damián se removió el collarín que usaba- Además es por su culpa que estamos lesionados- Dick y Tim parecieron asentir de manera gutural.

-Pues... pues no le creí pero...- se quiso defender Tim, fallando miserablemente.

-Tt yo no, si algo hace bien Todd es mentir... Bueno, es lo único-

Jason los observó atónito. Eran todos un montón de traidores.

-Dick siempre me creyó, bastardo inútil- escupió muy pero muy molesto a Bruce.

-Es verdad, yo siempre le creí- se excusó Dick.

-Aunque igual me recibiste de pésima gana en la escuela... Osea que tampoco me creías del todo- Jason miró a Dick algo reacio y este reaccionó sumamente ofendido.

-Bastardo traidor... ¡Yo estaba de tu parte!- Dick le miró enojado, pero un carraspeo lo hizo detenerse.

-Como sea, chicos. Lo importante aquí no es buscar culpables- explicó Bruce tratando de sonar conciliador.

-Aunque en si es indirectamente su culpa, Señor Wayne- dijo por lo bajo Dick.

Bruce se acomodó en su pose confiada y se acercó a sus hijos.

-Lo siento mucho, algo como eso no volverá a pasar. De ahora en adelante siempre les creeré-colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Dick y otra sobre Damian.

-¿Aunque te diga que el batiperro se comió la tarea? Porque sí lo hace-argumentó Damián como no queriendo la cosa.

-No exageremos... Lo que quiero decir es que... Lo siento, chicos, en verdad... Mi descuido hizo que casi los perdiera a todos, en especial a ti Jason- Bruce se acercó y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo- Podré no haberte creído al principio, pero debes creerme esto: te amo hijo y no soportaría perderte de nuevo... ¿Me perdonas?-

-Ay ajá- se soltó Jason, sumamente molesto- Escucha Bruce o Señor Wayne o Papá o como quieras que te diga, sigo molesto y esto no se me va a pasar sólo con "lo siento, Jason" o un "te amo hijo"… ¡Casi me muero!- se cruzó de brazos

Bruce agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo sé pero ... Bueno, es que no sé que más decir-

-No digas nada, mejor sácame de aquí- Jason hizo por levantarse ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Aun no puedes irte, no te han dado el alta- replicó Bruce un poco preocupado.

-Pues haz que me la den, quiero largarme de aquí- quien sabe cómo, dio un brinco alejándose de todos.

-No, de ninguna manera, no voy a arriesgarme a que te pase algo más. Regresa a la cama ahora mismo-

-¡No me jodas!-

-No bromeo, Jason, regresa a la cama de una vez. ¿Quieres que me preocupe por ti? Bien, lo haré, te voy a cuidar aunque no quieras...-

-¿Crees que con eso quedaremos a mano? Estás muy equivocado, "papa"- escupió con sarcasmo-Me hiciste levantarme, caminar, me esposaron, tuve que ir a la escuela, presentar el estúpido examen y luego estrellar el auto para poder llegar al hospital... ¡Así que van a pasar muchas lunas antes de que estemos a mano!-

Sin medir sus fuerzas Jason empujó a su padre, quien tenía la guardia baja. Por el impacto, éste se resbaló con la almohada que Jason había arrojado para luego tropezar con lo que quedaba de la silla rota. Trastabilló y se colgó de una cortina que no hizo gran cosa para evitar que se precipitara por una ventana que estaba abierta de par en par... y casi como ironía del destino, Bruce cayó un par de pisos abajo...

-¡Mierda, Jason!- Dick corrió a asomarse por la ventana.

-¡Lo mataste!- chilló Tim alterado- ¡Cometió un errorsote, pero no tenías que matarlo!-

-Tt no sean idiotas, no está muerto- repuso Damain pero se acercó a la ventana para observar. Vio que su padre estaba sobre el techo de una ambulancia… inconsciente- ¿Ven? Aterrizó sobre una suave ambulancia-

-Eres un idiota, Jason...- le reprendió Dick

-Pero...- Jason se sintió acorralado, ahora sus hermanos lo miraban como miraron a Bruce momentos atrás- Esta bien, lo siento... Pero ahora sí estamos a mano…- regresó a la cama.

Un par de días, sólo fueron un par de días que estuvo fuera... se repetía a sí mismo que no era posible tanto desastre durante su breve ausencia… Sin embargo, sí era posible. Alfred estaba como loco arreglando todo en la casa para recibir la ambulancia que traería a todos sus muchachos… Sí, a todos…

-¿Alfred?-la insegura voz de Tim se escuchó cruzando la puerta, se apresuró a ver que pasaba

-Joven Timothy, es bueno verlo en casa… y bastante entero…- comentó señalando su brazo herido.

-Sí, bueno no está tan mal- intervino Dick que iba acompañado de Damián- Hay que admitir que otros están peor- tras de ellos un par de personas más se acercaban, el mayor de ellos en silla de ruedas… Era una suerte que la entrada tuviera una rampa a un lado.

-Ya dije que lo siento... ¿Qué más quieres?- se quejó Jason mientras empujaba a un herido Bruce.

-No lo dices de verdad...- se quejó el mayor.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Casi me dejas morir otra vez!- se defendió el adolescente- Lo único es que ahora estamos a mano- Jason detuvo la silla al llegar a la entrada.

-Joven Bruce...- Alfred puso su tono más severo.

-Alfred, yo… Lo siento, se salió de control, no pensé que…Bueno, tú sabes que miente y… No le creí al principio y causó un accidente y- Bruce lucía muy nervioso tratando de justificar a tantos heridos, incluyéndose. Sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

El mayordomo levantó su mano autoritariamente para indicar que guardara silencio.

-Sé que Jason miente, pero de algún lado lo habrá aprendido. No puedo creer que se haya vuelto a causar un accidente de fracturas múltiples para no asistir a la junta general del consejo y el baile de caridad del viernes...-

-¿Qué? Yo no...- Bruce intentaba excusarse.

Pero Alfred no hacía el menor caso.

-Sí, sí, me dirá que no fue a propósito, pero siempre es lo mismo cuando no quiere ir a una junta o evento, si no tiene una fractura tiene que salvar al mundo...-

-Pero, Alfred, de verdad yo no lo planee...-

-Sí, bueno, haré como que le creo, joven Bruce, sólo porque ya lo voy conociendo... No me sorprende que un día los chicos hagan lo mismo. ¿Sabe, joven Bruce? Algún día va causarse daño por algo y se perderá cosas que no habría querido dejar ir-Bruce lucia su cara de niño regañado, una que bien valía la pena fotografiar, mientras Afred empujaba la silla de ruedas a la habitación del señor de la casa.

Cuatro chicos sonreían socarronamente, en especial uno que se acariciaba con cuidado unos puntos y sonreía irónico.

-Ahora sí estamos a mano, Papá...-


End file.
